Wyr, Victoria lánya életének pillanatai
by Emeshe
Summary: Wyr, a Finnyás Zöld lovasa is csak gyerekként keveredett be az egész sárkányos dologba. És ő mindig is igyekezett ember maradni. (Karácsonyi ajándékba készült Gwynn-nek, a 4. kötetet nem veszi figyelembe.)


**Wyr, Victoria lánya életének pillanatai**

_**Egy**_

A háború után újra bevezették azt a napot, amikor a köznép esélyt kap arra, hogy próbát tegyen egy sárkánytojással. Wyrt ez nem túlzottan érdekelte, még csak négy éves volt, amikor először történt, és amúgy is, a sok ijesztő ember közé bemenni nem volt éppen az a dolog, amire feltétlenül vágyott.

Wyr jobban szeretett lovagosat játszani, és utálta, ha a fiúk őt nevezték ki hercegnőnek. Rendszerint magát mentette meg, míg hős hercegei gonosz Árnyakkal hadakoztak. Nem értette, miért kell mindig Árnynak lennie a főgonosznak. Lehetne őrült tünde! Vagy zsarnok hadúr! Vagy tengeren túlról érkező idegen, csápos lénnyel! És az őrült tündét mondta már?

Ez az utóbbi lett volna a legjobb. Wyr három évvel később meg volt győződve arról, hogy a tökéletes főgonoszt abból a fajból kéne kiválasztani, úgyis mind úgy viselkedtek… úgy, mint… úgy. Wyr utálta őket, bár konkrét okot nem tudott volna mondani. És nem mintha maguk a tündék ezt észrevették volna. A tündék csak a vezérekkel beszéltek.

Szóval lehetett volna őrült tünde, de egyik gyerek se értett egyet, Wyr pedig hamarosan egyedül maradt, miközben Melt megválasztották hercegnőnek.

És ő rendesen viselkedett: ült, és várta, hogy megmentsék.

* * *

Egy évvel később Wyr megtalálta a neki való munkát: mesemondás. A fantáziája szárnyalt, meg amúgy is, itt nem dobták ki a játékból, amikor magára vállalta a szokásos Árny-pusztítást, és egyedül megszökött az elátkozott toronyból. Nyugodtan elregélhette lelkes hallgatóságának a csápos viaszbábuk inváziójának mind a tizenkét krónikáját. Wyr talán maga sem fogta fel, mire képes, de szinte mindig azonnal elérte, hogy a meséjére figyeljenek.

Néha még tényleg el is játszották. De akkor is, mindenki tudta, hogy Wyrnek a meséi a legjobbak, legdurvábbak, és különben is, sokkal izgalmasabbak, mint a bárdoké, akik csak a háború hőseiről, Galbatorixról meg a tündékről és sárkányokról tudnak énekelni. Mint kiderült, Wyr meséibe _bárki _bekerülhetett, és rendszerint együtt indultak útnak megmenteni Alagaësiát.

Tehát Wyr végre újra jól érezte magát. Időközben a nővére férjhez ment, ő pedig itthon maradt, az apjával. Urû'baen, vagy most már Ilirea hatalmas volt, és mindig akadt egy kaland, amiből új mese kerekedhetett.

És néha – de tényleg csak néha! –, amikor Árnyékölő Eragon sárkánya repült el a város felett, arra gondolt, milyen jó lenne olyan magasan szállni.

* * *

A nővére a Próba Napján eljött, és szépen felöltöztette. Wyr hét és fél éves volt, és semmi kedvet sem talált ehhez – hisz úgysem fog történni semmi.

Addigra már három Lovas volt: Árnyékölő Eragon, Igazságos Murthag, aki visszatért vezeklő útjáról, ahogy mindenki mondta (bár Wyrnek fogalma sem volt, pontosan mit is jelenthet ez), és hamar körülvette az ugyanolyan fokú tisztelet és szeretet, mint Eragont, akinek segített Galbatorix meggyilkolásában. És a harmadik, egy lila sárkány társa, valami tündeféle.

De a zöld tojás nem kelt ki, és Wyr nem tudta elképzelni, ha a Tökéletes Népség nem felelt meg a fiókának, egy ember hogyan fog. Mindazonáltal hétéves elmúlt, s mint ilyen, részt vehetett a próbán. A sok ijesztő ember előtt.

– De én nem akarok menni! – visította vergődve, miközben a nővére egy dézsa vizet öntött a fejére, hogy a haja legalább valamelyest visszanyerje az eredeti színét. Wyr prüszkölve igyekezett ismét levegőhöz jutni, és közben vágyakozva gondolt vissza azokra az egyre homályosuló időkre, amikor a vardeneknél élt, az apja katona volt, neki pedig a fürdést a nedves rongy és a hideg patak jelentette.

– Ez nem kötelesség, hanem lehetőség – oktatta ki Edith. – Én is most megyek először, és márpedig te is jönni fogsz, és kész!

Persze, a többségnek ez csak arra volt jó, hogy elmondhassa, még életében látott sárkánytojást. Ráadásul a finnyás zöldet.

És most már Wyr is a sorba léphet. Remek. A kislány egyáltalán nem volt lenyűgözve.

Így történt, hogy pár óra múlva undorítóan tisztán és szépen felöltözve egy hosszú, nagyon hosszú sor végén találta magát, Edith mellett, a városon kívül, mivel Ilireának nem akadt egyetlen olyan tere sem, ahol ennyi ember elfért volna.

És ezzel kezdetét is vette rövidke életének legunalmasabb órája, mialatt… haladt teljes ötvennégy lépést. Ötvennégyet! Miközben legalább kétszáz volt még hátra!

Így persze azt tette, amit minden normális hét és fél éves tett volna a helyében: társakat keresett egy izgalmasabb kalandhoz.

Fél óra múlva pedig már azt ecsetelte a többieknek, miért nem szabad etetni a földizombit.

– Mert odaszokik, és először az éléskamrát zabálja fel, utána az embert. Széttépi, és a darabjait elássa a temetőben, hogy senki se keresse, aztán visszabújik a sírjába, és vár a következő etetőre…

Ritka ronda egy rémtörténet volt, de a fiúk és Wyr élvezték.

Aztán jött a haragos nővére, és visszarángatta a sorba.

Komolyan, Edithnek nincs jobb dolga?!

* * *

Bent a sátorban pedig sok ijesztő férfi és nő ült. Köztük tündék is. Wyr nagyjából tudta, ki kicsoda. A sötét bőrű Nasuada úrnő, a magas, fiatal az Eragon Sárkánylovas, mellette a testvére, Murthag, Morzan fia, amit mindenki tud, és senki nem mond ki, legalábbis az apja szerint. Aztán a tünde, aki a vardeneknél járt mindig.

És előttük Zöld Finnyás.

Wyr a nővére kezét markolászta, és nem volt jó kedve. Már felírták a nevét, a korát, a szüleik nevét, ki tudja, miért és most Edith berángatta ide. És még meg is kellett hajolnia. Blah. Nevetséges.

Rick mesélte már neki, hogy annyi az egész, hogy fél percig fogja a tojást, és várnak, aztán ennyi. Edith ezt is tette, Wyr pedig végig – szégyen vagy sem, nem érdekelte – a nővére szoknyáját markolászva bújt el a sok ember elől. Most még kisebbnek érezte magát, mint amilyen egyébként is volt. Az asztal mögött felfedezett ugyan két gyerekfélét, de egyikük se volt igazán az, ezt Wyr simán meg tudta mondani. A gyerekek mindig megismerik, ha valaki közéjük tartozik. Az a kettő pedig nem volt olyan, mint ő, Rick, vagy a többiek.

Így amikor a nővére befejezte, letette a tojást, és kicsit megbökte a vállát, hogy lépjen elő, Wyr megmakacsolta magát, és hevesen a fejét rázta.

– Kizárt! – suttogta Edithnek. – Menjünk haza! Légyszi!

A könyörgő szemek azonban most nem váltak be, a kislány pedig már nem merte érvként hozzátenni, hogy Finnyás úgyse fog kikelni, mert… _finnyás._

– _Gyerünk, Wyr – _suttogta a lány. – Ne hisztizz. És… – kicsit habozva tette hozzá, mint aki fél az azt követő kitöréstől –… ha nem csinálod meg, nem viszlek el Benhez.

Wyr szeme szélesre tágult. Edith mesélte, hogy talált valakit, aki tud olvasni, és hajlandó megtanítani Wyrt is. Ez volt hetek óta a leginkább várt esemény, és Edith… Edith képes lenne megszegni a szavát!

Wyr dühösen belecsapott a nővérébe, aztán az asztalhoz trappolt, és nem törődve az Ijesztőekkel, rátenyerelt a tojásra.

Túl erősen tehette, mert az hangosan reccsent egyet.

Wyr minden dühe elszállt, ahogy halkan felsikkantott, és azonnal elhátrált. Az asztal mögött többen is felpattantak, úgyhogy még a szemét is becsukta, nehogy látnia keljen ezt a szörnyűséget, amit csinált.

– Bocsánat! – sikította. – Nem akartam összetörni!

És ha még nem lett volna elég baj, a tojás tovább tört. Sőt, teljesen össze.

Wyr inkább behunyta a szemét. Ezért biztosan börtönbe csukják, kalodába, vagy ki tudja, mibe…

– Ne félj, gyermek – szólalt meg valaki megnyugtatónak szánt hangon, ami mégis furcsa mód szinte szórakozottnak tűnt- – Semmi baj, lépj közelebb.

Hogyisne, hogy ledöfjenek, vagy mi… Wyrnek esze ágában sem volt engedelmeskedni, de aztán valami magas hangon felvisított, és egy nehéz izé csapódott a mellkasának, ő pedig feldőlt, mint egy zsák, és felvisított.

Élete legrosszabb napja volt. És a _legjobb _is.

Mert ekkor találkozott Emeralddal.

Persze akkor még csak Finnyás volt, aki senkinek sem kelt ki három év alatt.

Nagyon furcsa érzés volt. A tenyere lüktetett, mert valószínűleg belenyúlt valamibe esés közben, az agya meg tele lett… nem is tudta volna megmondani, mivel. Mintha kibővült volna. Vagy lett volna ott még valaki. Vagy valami olyasmi.

Eddig nem is gondolt arra, hogy milyen magányos lehetett enélkül. Valami elégedettséghez hasonló dolgot érzett…

…egészen addig, amíg Finnyás bele nem harapott a karjába.

* * *

Azt mondják, a sárkány és Lovas kapcsolata szoros, és majdhogynem megtörhetetlen. Egyek, és ezen senki sem tud változtatni.

Azonban még senki sem gondolt arra, hogy ez a kapcsolat nem feltétlenül indul teljesen zökkenőmentesen.

* * *

Finnyás meg volt róla győződve, hogy ő könnyű, Wyr meg erős, és ketten együtt úgy jöhetnek ki a legjobban, ha a kislány állandóan a karjában cipeli.

Ha nem így történt, beleharapott a lábába.

Wyr számára ez Finnyás finnyásságának megerősítését jelentette. Mi az, hogy _neki _kel ki?! (Jó érzés ide vagy oda. Nem mintha ellenérzései tartósak maradhattak volna, de akkor is…)

A következő eseményekre, bár kissé ugyan összemosódva, de évek múltán is emlékezett. A nővére tátogott, aztán kitörő örömmel ölelgette, mint egy büszke anyuka (amíg Finnyás rá nem morgott, jelezve, az ő tulajdonjoga Wyren elsőbbséget élvez). A tündék látszólag nem voltak elragadtatva. Biztos zavarta őket, hogy az ember-tünde arány hirtelen három-egyre módosult. Haha! Finnyás nem őket választotta!

Az már nem számított, hogy az emberek közül is a többség sokkolva volt.

Wyr mégis arra emlékezett a leginkább, amikor Eragon mester a vállára tette a kezét, üdvözölte a Sárkánylovasok között, majd kivezette a tömeg elé, ahol bár köszöntötték, de még ő is, hét és fél éves fejjel is érezte, hogy az emberek mást vártak, nem egy apró gyermeket, Finnyással a karján.

* * *

_**Kettő**_

– Emerald akkor – biccentett Finnyásnak Wyr elégedetten, félórás vita után.

Emerald nevű sárkány még nem volt, de egyiküket se érdekelte. Több dolog is hidegen hagyta őket, aminek fontosnak kellett volna lennie.

Wyr már nem otthon élt, bár látogatta az apját, ha csak ritkán is, hiszen Ellesméra nem a szomszédban volt.

Ott volt a sok sznob tünde között, akik Emeraldra mosolyogtak, és nagyon, de nagyon nem tetszett nekik Wyr „közvetlen, naiv és gyermeki" stílusa.

Emeraldnak se tetszett a tündéké. Remekül kijöttek hát egymással, és sehogy a külvilággal, de ez mindkettejüknek tökéletesen megfelelt.

Wyr olvasni tanult, harcolni, számolni, az elméjét megvédeni, később történelmet és tündeirományokat olvasott, sárkánylovasi feladatait és a törvényeket magolta, évekkel később pedig a mágiát oktatták neki. Hónapokig tartott, amíg belerázódott, honvágya volt, és az egyetlen, akivel öt percnél tovább hajlandó volt szóba állni, az Emerald lett.

Később persze találkozott az egyetlen tündével, akivel tökéletesen megértették egymást: Rhunönnel. Ha épp nem a feladatait lógta el, kiélvezve gyerekkora maradékát, akkor a kovács közelében lábatlankodott – ő volt az egyetlen, aki nem „karóval a seggében élte a mindennapjait", és aki a „Hogyan éljük túl a tündék közt?" útmutató pontjait adta a lánynak.

A tündék ugyanis furák voltak.

Valószínűleg lemaradt a gyerekkor, vagy csak nem volt gyerekszobájuk, vagy ilyesmi.

Wyr „belerázódás" utáni szakasza a „lázadás" volt. Ellógjuk a meditációt? Húst lopunk Murthag mester zugraktárából? Kiszökünk éjszaka/hajnalban/reggel/este az erdőbe „felderíteni"? Ha Wyren múlt, mindet egy napon belül.

Wyr gyerek volt, és köszönte szépen, egy darabig még az is akart maradni. Akkor is, ha ezt büntették, Erinard meg, az az átkozott tünde a Lovasok szégyenének nevezte.

A „lázadós" korszak évekig tartott, és legalább megadta az egykori mesemondó Wyrnek a szabadság látszatát.

_Jobbra! – _navigált Emerald. – _Még… még… még… állj! Mondom állj!_

Wyr próbált megállni, de tényleg. Csupán a sziklafalnak voltak más tervei, ahogy megindult a perem a lába alatt, és jó másfél métert csúszott el a tökéletes céltól.

Emerald a levegőből figyelte szerencsétlenkedését, és próbálta viszonylag biztonságos útvonalra navigálni – több-kevesebb sikerrel. Csapatmunka a siker első kulcsa, erőnlét a másik. Sziklamászás meg a tökéletes, tündementes módszer a célra.

Mindig más sziklarész pedig még jobb, bár az évek alatt kifogytak az Ellesméra közelében található ismeretlen terepekből, így az edzés nemsokára másfél napos kirándulássá fajult, legalábbis Eragon mester szerint.

De Murthag – ő már csak Murthag volt Wyr számára, legalábbis nemhivatalos közegben – meglepően engedékeny volt e téren. Sőt, néha még el is kísérte őket. Már ha épp nem akadt dolga a többi Lovassal.

Már tizenketten voltak. A többi sárkánytojás nem volt olyan, mint Finnyás, mondhatni, _azonnal _kikeltek. Többé-kevésbé.

Hat tünde, hat ember.

És a legutóbbi…

_Ne kezd megint – _sóhajtott Emerald. – _Kérlek._

_Még nem is gondoltam semmire! – _replikázott a lány, miközben visszakapaszkodott a sárkánya által tökéletesnek tartott helyre, hogy onnan induljon tovább. Fel. Már csak harminc méter, és megvan…

_De akartál._

_Az a felkapaszkodott, sznob seggfej nem ok arra…_

_Megint elkezdted._

Wyr megkétszerezte erőfeszítéseit, hátha ez elterelheti csapongó gondolatait a legnagyobb riválisáról, örök ellenfeléről, a Tökéletes Lovasról…

…Erinardról, a tündéről.

Frusztrációja azonban csak növekedett, ahogy a névvel együtt az arc is ismét megjelent az elméjében, az a túl természetellenesen gyönyörű – Wyr-szótár: finom és lányos – kép, a hideg szemekkel, az állandó, csak Wyrnek tartogatott gúnyos szájhúzásával és ál-udvariaskodásával, aminek célja nem volt más, mint a lány tudtára adni, valójában milyen pocsék Lovas. Ha nem tisztelte volna annyira a sárkányokat, a tünde valószínűleg szóba hozza azt az általánosan (tündék és emberek közt egyaránt) elterjedt hitet, miszerint Emerald agyának megárthatott Galbatorix hosszas közelsége, amiért egy _ilyet _választott magának.

Wyr önbizalma azonban megingathatatlan volt, és továbbra is magas ívben sz… tett a közvéleményre, amely szerint annyira sárkánylovastalanul volt Sárkánylovas.

Sznob tündék.

Az a karó a seggükben tuti velük együtt született. Csoda, hogy egyáltalán ülni tudnak.

_Balra. – _Emerald hangja fásultnak tűnt. Szegény. Valószínűleg már rég feladta. Csak néha próbálkozik, ki tudja, miért. – _Még. Ott az a kis párkány, ott pihenhetsz egy kicsit._

Wyr megállt kifújni magát.

– Nem látogatjuk meg délután Rhunönt? – kérdezte hirtelen, egyszerre hangosan és gondolatban. Most csak egy rövidtávú kiruccanáson voltak. Délelőtt a csapatépítő edzésük, délután… délután tanulás, de az nem számít.

Bár Wyr senkinek sem említette – csak Emeraldnak –, titokban azt várta, mikor kerül már sorra a kovácsnál a kardok miatt.

Minden Lovasnak volt egy saját kardja, és bár Rhunön már nem volt hajlandó saját kezével kovácsolni, volt valami trükk az elmékkel, amikkel megkerülték a fogadalmat. És annak ellenére, hogy Wyr negyedik volt a sorban, ami a tojások kikelését illette, valamiért abban mindenki egyetértett, hogy túl fiatal még ahhoz, hogy olyan mágikus kardot kapjon, mint amit Rhunön készít.

Meg valószínűleg túl kicsinek is tartották. Bezzeg a többi Lovas nem csak Rhunönnel kovácsoltatott, még Galbatorix egykori fegyvertárából is választhatott a régi Lovasok kardjai közül.

Csak Gilt tiltották még el ugyanúgy, de Gil tíz volt, úgyhogy ő nem számított.

De Rhunön legalább nem gúnyolta, mint otthon (az emberek nem voltak olyan „udvariasak", mint a tündék) törpének vagy manónak a magassága miatt.

_Ne gondolj rá – _vigasztalta Emerald.

_Nem érdekel. Tényleg – _motyogta Wyr. Wyrdának csúfolták, értelmetlen szójátékként az ősnyelvvel, de a szónak pont elég volt önmagában is ahhoz, hogy minden alkalommal kirázza tőle a hideg.

Ellesmérában senki sem volt ennyire felelőtlen, még Erinard se.

Wyr megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztuljanak a gondolatai. Ostobaság volt ezzel törődni, már megtanulta. Nem mindenki nézte le, voltak barátai, és bár néha fájt, azért igyekezett.

Újabb fél óra mászás után ért fel a csúcsra. Ez volt az egyik kedvenc helye, és itt Emerald is kényelmesen elfért. Körülöttük a Du Weldenvarden terült el, ragyogóan zöld smaragdszőnyegként. Pont olyan gyönyörű színű volt, mint Emerald. Wyr a sárkánynak dőlt, és megnyugodva szívta be a friss levegőt és a pikkelyek illatát. Legalábbis váltig állította, hogy sárkányának van illata, tökéletesen egyedi, semmihez sem hasonlítható.

Az ember azt hinné, ez a pillanat már nem is romolhatna el.

Persze, de tévedni emberi dolog.

* * *

Számtalanszor mászott fel már a barlang felé, de egyszer se omlott be alatta a föld.

A lábát eltörte, és ezt egy kis mágia nem tudta rendbe hozni. Emerald elrepült segítségért, de legalább négy óra kellett, míg visszaér, és addig Wyr itt maradt, egyedül, törötten egy mély és hideg lyukban.

Mint a gyerekkori meséiben.

Persze folyékonyan beszélt az ősnyelven, de egy nyílt töréssel még nem tudott azonnal mit kezdeni. Csupán a fájdalmat sikerült megszűntetnie átmenetileg, és megpróbálkozott fokozatosan helyreállítani a csontot. Lassú és kimerítő folyamat volt, és inkább kényelmesen elücsörgött, minthogy tovább próbálkozzon.

Lovas volt, nem egy szuperkatona. Nem elhanyagolható apróság.

És addig körülnézett. Érdekes kavicsok voltak, egyszerre tűntek feketének és ezüstnek az elővarázsolt fényben. Wyr zsebre vágott párat, Rhunönt mindig is érdekelte az ilyesmi aztán a maradékból várat épített és várt.

Emerald sokkal később érkezett, és nem győzött bocsánatot kérni, amiért…

Erinarddal jött.

A seggben-karó Erinarddal.

* * *

Ezt a megaláztatást még napokig nem heverte ki.

Erinard szerencsére nem lehetett elemében, mivel nem vigyorgott rajta, nem gúnyolta, nem húzta a száját, összességében _szokatlanul emberien _kezelteWyrt, de ettől függetlenül akkor is _megalázó volt, _főleg, hogy a tünde gyógyította meg– lévén jóval nagyobb tapasztalattal rendelkezett ilyen téren.

Másnap megmutatta Rhunönnek a szerzeményét. A tünde először tűnt őszintén, igazán döbbentnek.

– Ezeket meg hol találtad?

– Miért, mik ezek?

Rhunön hosszú ideig hallgatott.

– Fényacél. Csillagvas. Ebből készültek régen a Lovasok kardjai. Már _nem kellene többnek léteznie._

– Váó – tátotta el a száját Wyr. – Imádom a felfedezéseket. Akkor mi most bevonulunk a történelemkönyvbe, vagy mi?

_Maximum elrettentő példaként – _motyogta Emerald, és bölcsen nem kuncogott, amikor Wyr meddő kísérletként belerúgott a lábába.

– Sok volt belőle? – kérdezte hirtelen Rhunön, és Wyr esküdni mert volna rá, hogy a szeme szinte mániákusan csillog.

– Jó pár – felelte óvatosan. – A fal tuti abból volt. Megmutassam? Elviszünk.

_És legalább lesz valaki, aki vigyáz rá – _tette hozzá Emerald. – _És nem hagyja, hogy ismét kitörje a lábát. Vagy a nyakát._

– Megnyugtató – húzta a száját Rhunön. – Menjünk.

* * *

Wyr volt az első, aki az új csillagvas-forrásból kapott kardot. A véletlen felfedezésével azt mondták, kiérdemelte.

Ragyogó smaragd színű volt, mint Emerald, arannyal díszítve, akár a sárkánya szeme. És ez az övé volt. Nem olyan hatalmas, mint a többi Lovasé, inkább keskeny és nyúlánk, akár a tőr az oldalán. Egyszóval kecses és csodás. Gyönyörű. És a sajátja.

Holnap pedig megy a fővárosba. A Sárkánylovasok kivonulnak Ellesmérából, és visszaköltöznek régi székhelyükre. Újra láthatja a családját, az unokaöccseit, az apját, a nővérét…

Csak Rhunön fog innen hiányozni. Csakis.

* * *

_**Három**_

Wyr tizenhat évesen lett teljes értékű Lovas.

Erinarddal együtt fejezték be a tanulóéveiket, amit a lány az irónia csúcsának talált. Nem elég, hogy a tünde továbbra is lekezelően bánt vele, de még kevesebb év alatt tanulja meg ráadásul azt, amiért ő annyi időt gürcölt. Az lényegtelen, hogy Erinard vagy ötven-hatvan évvel idősebb volt nála.

De ettől függetlenül igazából nem viselkedett sokkal érettebben, mint a lány, ezt Wyr biztosra vette. Az már más dolog, hogy senki sem vette észre.

De most már nem érdekelte. Idősebb volt. Érettebb. És kötelességei voltak. Wyr pedig ezeket – tényleg, komolyan – nem akarta elbliccelni.

* * *

Eragon mester elhagyta Alagaësiát. Senkinek sem mondta, hova megy Saphirával, de valaki azt mondta, hogy az elutazását megelőző este hosszasan vitatkozott a testvérével. Távozása után ideiglenesen Murthag vette át a Lovasok irányítását.

Sokan várták vissza Árnyékölő Eragont, de a Lovas soha többet nem lépett Alagaësia földjére.

* * *

Wyr az apja temetése után sokáig nem volt hajlandó tükörbe nézni.

Végig a férfi szavai jártak a fejében, ahogy szeretetteljesen megpaskolja a fejét, elmondja, milyen büszke rá, hogy a lánya Lovas lett, és hozzáteszi, hogy szinte semmit sem változott.

És igaza is volt. Wyr kerülte, hogy szembe kelljen néznie a ténnyel, de lassacskán kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy nem öregszik, ahogy az a Lovasoknál és tündéknél teljesen megszokott. Talán azért maradt mégis _ennyire _fiatal, mert olyan korán kelt ki neki Emerald.

A tündevonások már meglátszottak az arcán. A füle egyre hegyesebb lett az évek múlásával, az arca keskenyebb és élesebb, a bőre tisztább és ragyogóbb. Eleinte persze igyekezett arra fogni, hogy már kifelé tart a serdülőkorból, de lassacskán el kellett ismernie, hogy a mellékhatások kezdenek rajta is meglátszani. Ahogy a társain is. Ez a Lovasok számára egy természetes folyamat volt, Wyr mégse tudott megbékélni vele. Ha addig él, mint a tündék, ha úgy néz ki, mint ők, akkor meddig mondhatja magáról, hogy ember?

Wyr büszke volt arra, hogy honnan jött, melyik fajból, és nem akarta elveszíteni ezt az apró biztos pontot az életében. Erre támaszkodhatott eddig, ez adott erőt, amikor úgy döntött, nem követi pontosan a szabályokat, ez volt a kifogása is…

Ő _nem akart tünde lenni._

Furcsamód Erinard volt az egyetlen, aki észrevette a problémákat. A többiek csak azt látták, hogy a lány hirtelen csendesebb és visszahúzódóbb lett, nem tart „kirándulásokat", nem érkezik kárjelentés miatta Dras Leonából, Kuastából vagy amerre éppen jár, nem kerül elő az utcáról éjnek évadján, miután órákig mesélt a gyerekeknek valamelyik téren. Erinard, és a sárkánya, Opheila, a három nőstény sárkány egyike.

Opheilát nehéz lett volna nem kiszúrni, amikor csatlakoztak hozzájuk a levegőben, a hófehér pikkelyek még éjszaka is világítottak, nemhogy napsütésben. A bárdok a leggyönyörűbb sárkányként emlegették kikelése óta, Lovasát pedig a legrátermettebbnek.

Persze, ők nem látták, mi van a borító mögött.

– Mit akarsz? – érdeklődött a lány, a szél zúgását túlkiabálva. A Woadark-tóhoz tartottak Emeralddal, mint az oda kirendelt Lovas és sárkánya. Ott fedeztek fel ugyanis egy szentélyt még évekkel ezelőtt, nyolc sárkánytojással és három Eldunaríval. A labirintus-szerű építményt azóta sem sikerült teljesen feltárni, ennek ellenére általában mindig volt egy rendszeres ellenőrzés. Ezúttal Wyr önként jelentkezett a feladatra, alaposan megdöbbentve mindenkit – a Woadark-szentély nem éppen a nyüzsgésről és az izgalmakról volt híres. Még Murthag is mintha először kezdett volna igazán aggódni a lány miatt, de azért neki adta a feladatot.

Erinard talán most először tűnt zavartnak. Wyr más helyzetben szórakoztatónak találta volna az egészet, most csak irritálta.

A tünde azonban hamar összeszedte magát, és teljesen közönyös, mindennapi hangon közölte:

– Mostanában furcsán viselkedsz – mondta az ősnyelven.

Wyr vállat vont. – Ha neked ez furcsa… Mit akarsz? – ismételte.

– Elkísérni – közölte. – Murthag mester engedélyezte.

_Úgy érted, önként kérted? – _kérdezte gunyorosan Emerald.

_Igen, önként – _válaszolt neki Opheila szelíden.

– Aha – reagált Wyr. – Csak tessék.

Így kezdődtek Erinard szerencsétlen kísérletei a régi Wyr visszahozása érdekében.

* * *

Wyr meg nem tudta volna mondani, ősellenségét mi vezérelte olyan tündeietlen cselekedetekre, mint egy közös feladat vagy egy „véletlen összefutás"-nak titulált látogatás, hogy csak a fontosabb momentumokat említsük. Emerald nagyjából olyan értetlenül ácsorgott az eseményeket szemlélve, mint ő, hamarosan azonban Ophie jobban magára vonta a figyelmét, mint a tünde és Lovasa ügyes-bajos dolgai. Ez sajnos eredményezett pár kínos pillanatot, és míg a város énekesei, pletykafészkei és mesemondói hamarosan a két sárkány románcából kerekítettek hosszas balladákat és regéket, addig a két Lovas ott ácsorgott az oldalvonal mellett, és egymásra is alig mertek nézni.

Végül Wyr volt az, akinél betelt a pohár, és egy este dühösen fújtatva törte rá Erinardra az ajtót.

– Neveld meg a sárkányodat, tünde! – vicsorogta dühösen.

Amaz hökkenten nézett rá – ezt az érzelmet is ritkán lehetett látni tökéletes arcocskáján –, aztán elkomorodott.

– Miről beszélsz, ember? – érdeklődött gúnyosan.

– Más képet se kapok Emeraldtól, mint a szaporodásukra vonatkozó terveik cenzúrázatlan verzióját. Lehet, hogy te bírod gyomorral, hogy egymásra másznak, én már kevésbé.

– Akkor talán neked kéne megnevelned a saját sárkányodat – vágott vissza a tünde, de az ő arca is mintha sápadtabb lett volna a párosodás hallatán.

Wyr egy pillanatig csak tátogott, aztán egy dühös morgás kíséretében rávetette magát.

* * *

– Csak én látom úgy, hogy az álompár _ismét _egymásnak esett? – bámult le a kerengőről az udvarra Roaden. Mellette Gil elvigyorodott.

– Nane… – nyújtotta el. – Ez már a… tizedik alkalom a héten? Hadd lássam!

A nő csak fáradtan sóhajtott egyet. A kölyök az idegeire ment, de ha egyszer ő volt a bébiszit… _tanára_, nem tehetett mást.

Meg amúgy is, a nemes tünde és az emberlány románca mindig mérföldekkel szórakoztatóbb volt. Főleg mostanában, amióta a sárkányoknak hála új fordulatot vett az egész. Ritka szép és emlékezetes pillanatok egyikeként tartotta számon, amikor egy tünde így kivetkőzött önmagából pusztán azért, mert évtizedes bölcsessége dacára sem esett le neki a nyilvánvaló szikra.

Mármint másmilyen szikra, nem a kölcsönös ellenszenvé.

– Már megint? – hallatszott mögöttük a fáradt sóhaj. Murthag mester sétált melléjük.

Gil vidáman bólogatott.

– Már megint! – értett egyet teljesen más hangsúllyal. – Huh, ha erről Islanzadí értesülne, dobna egy hátast.

– Azt erősen kétlem – motyogta halkan Roaden. Nincs az a tünde, aki erre reagálna. Még Erinard is annyit mondana, hogy ez az egész csak _edzés._

Murthag csak egyetértően hümmögött, és a Lovasok vezetőjéhez méltóan minden beavatkozás nélkül kísérte szemmel az eseményeket.

Gil csak duzzogott, aztán újra felélénkült, amikor a lent vitatkozók a küzdelem verbális részét új szintre emelték.

– Jé, az ott egy _brisingr_?

* * *

– Ez a te hibád – motyogta Wyr, dühösen róva a köröket. – A te rohadt hibád, tünde.

– Te kezdted – közölte Erinard nyugodtan. Bár nem mutatta, valószínűleg épp a szégyent próbálta leküzdeni magában, amiért ennyire kivetkőzött önmagából.

Murthag előtt. A vezető előtt. Ennél már csak az lett volna kínosabb, ha maga Islanzadí királynő színe előtt produkál küzdelmet.

– És különben is, ha nem tűnt volna fel, egyre jobban hasonlítasz te is ránk. Kérdezd meg bármelyik embert, nem fog közéjük valónak tekinteni – szúrta még oda.

Wyr láthatóan összerezzent, de aztán kihúzta magát.

– Leszarom – közölte Sárkánylovashoz méltó diplomáciával. – Jobb dolgom is van, mint más seggét nyalni.

– Mint például? Magadba fordulni, és utálni a világot és minket? – érdeklődött Erinard.

Wyr kezei ökölbe szorultak. Az egy dolog, hogy szobafogságot kap – mekkora szégyen már ez, elmúlt huszonhat is, és még bezárják! –, de aztán vett egy mély lélegzetet, és igyekezett lenyugtatni magát.

– Nem utálok senkit. A te fajtád irritáló.

– Valóban? Te se csinálsz nagyon mást.

– Ez nagyon tündétlenül egyenes volt.

– Szitokszónak használod a nevünket?

– Mint látod, simán felér a durvábbakkal is. Kevés normális akad köztetek.

– És te lennél az egyik?

– _Én nem vagyok tünde._

– Mint mondtam, lassan nem fog látszani. Mint Árnyékölő Eragon esetében is. Ez…

– _Fogd be, te seggfej!_

Erinard kivételesen hallgatott rá. Szemei kissé tágabbra nyíltak, ahogy a lányra meredt, aki… _sírt?!_

– Basszus, szerinted nekem milyen ez?! Milyen érzés lenne _neked_, ha kezdenél úgy kinézni, mint egy ember? Egyáltalán nem hasonlítok a saját nővéremre, se az unokaöccseimre, se az unokahúgomra, mintha nem is a család része lennék, úgy nézek ki, mint egy gyerek, mert lassabban öregszem, miközben a nővérem már negyven, lassan ráncosodik, őszül, és alig bír rám nézni! Szerinted én ezt akartam? – Elcsuklott a hangja, és dühösen elfordult, mint aki tudja, mi következik. Ellenség előtt nincs gyengeség.

Erinard pedig hallgatott, nem tett megjegyzést. Wyr azt kívánta, bárcsak itt lenne Emerald, és nem Opheilával kavarna, élvezve egy kicsit a szabadságot. Emeraldra lett volna sürgősen szüksége, mielőtt valami még nagyobb hülyeséget csinál… Már ha létezik nagyobb ostobaság annál, mint amit éppen az előbb tett.

Erinard azonban nem nevette ki. Kis idő múlva leült mellé, az üres szoba köveire, aztán ott maradt, csendben, és Wyr nem emlékezett pontosan, mikor aludt be a tündének dőlve – de nem is akart.

Az ilyesmit jobb elfelejteni.

* * *

A Woadark-tónál töltött őrség alatt beszélgettek először normálisan egymással.

Wyr egészen addig igyekezett elfelejteni a szobafogságban történteket. Lassan azt is megszokta, hogy Emerald és Ophie egymás körül legyeskednek naphosszat, és az idő múltával a két sárkány is normálissá szelídült.

Nem voltak életbevágóan fontos témák, csupán egy utazás Ellesmérába, amit valahogy pont ugyanarra az időpontra terveztek mind a ketten: Erinard a családját látogatta volna, Wyr Rhunönt. Vagy a Gil'eadben hamarosan sorra kerülő fesztivál. Vagy Murthag mester legújabb rendelete; Kirilla, Nasuada királynő egyetlen lányának esküvője; Gil csínyei; a teirmi fosztogatós ügy, amit Shirian és Roaden nemrég intézett el (egy emberi és egy tünde nő külön-külön is veszélyes, de mint kiderült ez a partnerség sokkal ütősebb, mint azt bárki képzelte volna. Murthag titokban bevallotta Wyrnek és Gilnek, ha ez a kettő már akkor Sárkánylovas lett volna, amikor Galbatorix uralkodott, a férfinek fél percig se lett volna esélye, ami burkolt beismerése volt annak, hogy még ő maga is tart attól a párostól).

– Most már nem viselkedsz furcsán – jegyezte meg hirtelen Erinard.

Wyr nem tudta mire vélni a megjegyzést. Eddig se viselkedett furcsán. Sőt, soha, ahogy vissza tudott emlékezni.

De Erinard egy pillanatra rámosolygott, és a megjegyzés feledésbe merült.

* * *

_**Vég**_

Ritkán írtak két Lovas szerelméről, de egy tündééről és egy emberéről még soha. És hogy ez a kettő egy csomagban érkezett, maga volt az eksztázis a mesélők számára.

Eleinte csak pletykaszinten terjedt. Senki sem tudta, mi az erre vonatkozó kimondatlan szabály – elvégre pletykáltak Arya, a leendő tündekirálynő és Árnyékölő Eragon románcáról is, de konkrétan igazából semmi sem történt köztük –, mégis az érintetteken kívül mindenki arra várt, mikor szól közbe valaki.

Az érintettek, nevezett Wyr, Victoria lánya és Erinard, Elsar fia valahogy a legkevésbé sem zavartatta magát emiatt. A tünde azért, mert ő tünde volt, az ember meg azért, mert… nos, mert _ő _meg _Wyr _volt. És nekik fel sem tűnt, hogy míg kerülgetik egymást, addig az összes többi Lovas fogadást köt az esemény kimenetelét illetően.

Ami azt illeti, elég sokáig húzták.

Legalábbis Roaden szerint. De ő amúgy is sejtette ezt. Két vaksi kölyök nehezen találkozik.

* * *

Amikor Erinard először megcsókolta Wyrt, Ophie már bejelentette a tojásokat, Emerald normálisan viselkedett, és mellesleg a Woadark-tónál voltak. Ismét.

Úgy tűnt, minden rendben van. Wyr alig bírta abbahagyni a vigyorgást, és Erinard is szelíden és kedvesen viselkedett. A lány emlékezett rá, mit mesélt Rhunön még régebben a tündékről, milyenek voltak a régi időkben. Erinard kezdett olyanná válni, mint azok a képzeletbeli, valóban élő faj, ami nem udvariasságból és szabályokból épít maga köré áthatolhatatlan falat.

Wyr büszke volt, hogy láthatja ezt. De nem volt igazán idő a további gyönyörködésre.

Ugyanis megtámadták őket.

* * *

A lények olyanok voltak, akár a folyékony árnyak, alig tudtak felülkerekedni rajtuk. A tüzet elnyelték, a varázslatokat szintén. Csak a kardok árthattak nekik, ők viszont olyan jeges hideget árasztottak, hogy a lány még órák múlva is didergett.

Wyr azonnal üzenetet küldött Murthagnak, aki utasította őket, hogy rögtön térjenek vissza. Máshol is történtek ilyenek, végig a hegység mentén.

– Nem tudjuk, mik ezek – kezdte, amikor az összes Lovas összegyűlt. Immár tizenkettőről huszonnyolcra gyarapodott a Rend, még Eragon mester távozásával együtt is. – De egy kisebb települést kiirtottak már Teirm közelében.

– Kiirtottak? – szólt közbe Roaden. – Ezt meg hogy érted?

Murthag fáradtan dörzsölte a homlokát.

– Nem fogok hazudni nektek. Nem tudom, mi ez, és egyetlen Eldunarí sem hallott még ilyesmikről. A faluban lakó emberek mind olyanok voltak, mint akik elevenen megfagytak. Hidegek és kékek. És ahogy meghaltak… olyan pózban voltak, mintha észre sem vették volna, amikor bekövetkezett.

Ezúttal senki sem szólt hozzá.

– Azt hiszem, ezúttal olyan ellenséggel állunk szemben, ami még Galbatorixnál is veszedelmesebb – fejezte be Murthag.

Később Wyr Emeralddal repült egy kört az éjjeli város felett. A hold és a csillagok elég fényt adtak, hogy messzire ellásson, egészen a sivatag ezüstös színű pereméig. Kicsi volt még, amikor a vardenek a háborújúkat vívták, alig fogott fel belőle valamit. De arra emlékezett, milyen sok volt a halott.

A város olyan nyugodt volt, mint aki nem is sejti, hamarosan milyen események fognak beköszönteni. Holnap a Lovasok tájékoztatják Surda királyát, Alagaësia királynőjét, Islanzadí királynőt, és megkezdik az előkészületeket. Az acél ártott a lényeknek, a mágia nem. Volt remény.

Wyr sóhajtott, és ahogy visszaemlékezett a küzdelemre, rájött, hogy akár van esélyük, akár nincs, nem lesz könnyű. Még emlékezett a fagyra. Nem ússzák meg áldozatok nélkül.

Amikor Erinard és Ophie csatlakoztak hozzájuk, egyikük sem szólt semmit. Nem is kellett.

Másnap a pánik elkerülése végett titokban kezdődtek el az előkészületek a következő háborúra. Wyr ott volt, az elejétől a végéig, és tudta, hogy a rövidke békének vége. De Lovas volt, a fenébe is, és nem adta olcsón az országát.


End file.
